


It Just Happened

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Stiles returns from the other side to find out that Malia and Theo have grown quite close and well, he doesn't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested. Thanks so much to the anon who sent me the ask. (Unedited)

* * *

Stiles was glad to finally be back home with his friends and family. Being away had really put some things into perspective for him. The first thing he was going to try to do was win Malia back. All his time away made him realise that he'd taken all his time with her for granted; being without her for all that time really highlighted how much he needed her around. _She deserved better._

* * *

He showed up at the small get together Lydia had organised to commemorate his return but Malia was nowhere to be found. He'd yet to see her and he was growing more anxious by the second; nibbling away at the skin around his thumb.

What if she still didn't remember him? Or worse- what if she forgot what they meant to each other?

"You okay?" Liam asked placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Yea fine. Uhm- where's Malia?" Stiles had surveyed the room and everyone was there but her.

"I think she and Theo went to go get cheese dip or something like that?"

"Theo? Cheese dip?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Yea," Liam sighed rolling his eyes. "She doesn't like the type we have so she drags him behind her out of town to search for it."

"Why him?"

"He's the only other person who likes it. Must be a werecoyote thing."

"So you guys let them drive out of town all alone?"

"Well he saved your life. He's changed I guess. Plus she trusts him."

"She trusts him?" Stiles scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes...."

"How?"

"I don't know. They spent a lot of time together when he came back."

"And you guys-" Stiles was cut off by the front door opening and Malia and Theo walking in.

"Sorry we're late, Malia insisted we stop for Dairy Queen," Theo scoffed handing Lydia a white plastic bag full of what appeared to be chips and soda.

So the dude not only kills Scott but also the environment. Nice.

Stiles didn't need to look very hard to notice that Malia was wearing Theo's shirt. That stupid pink sweater of his. What guy owned a freaking pink cashmere sweater anyway? The guy that was walking over to him apparently.

"Hey..." Theo spoke awkwardly.

"Hi," Stiles scoffed.

"Look I know that a lot has happened between us and but I want you to know that things are different now. I-"

"Yea you've changed. Got it. I really need to talk to Malia right now so see you around," Stiles spoke patting Theo on the back and approaching Malia.

Malia was in the kitchen smiling and laughing with Hayden and this other girl- Gwen; both of whom excused themselves when Stiles walked in.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hey... How have you been?"

"Pretty good I guess... You?"

"I missed you," he spoke honestly.

"I missed you too," Malia said restraining herself from hugging him.

"I-" Stiles sighed and pulled her into a hug.

He didn't need to be a werewolf to detect that she and Theo smelt almost identical. It was as if he'd marked her as his territory and that bothered Stiles.

"So you and Theo huh?" he asked releasing her.

Malia blushed. Malia Tate never blushed. What the hell happened while he was away?

"Oh... It uh- it just kinda happened," she sighed brushing her hair behind her ear. "He helped me figure out my anchor and all... I'd be lost without him," Malia let a small smile crack her neutral expression at the utterance of those words.

Well shit. That hurt.

"So is it serious?"

"Uhm... Not yet," she smiled fondly.

There was that damn blush again.

"Well make sure he treats you right. If not I've got a few means of making him hurt."

"No worries, he's the perfect gentleman," Malia grinned.

"Who's the perfect gentleman?" Theo asked with a smirk after walking into the kitchen.

Theo instantly slung an arm around Malia's shoulder, possessively and she leant into his touch.

"Please we both know you were probably eavesdropping," Malia scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I was not." Theo chuckled.

"Then what are you doing here?" Malia asked with a teasing grin.

"Lydia needs your help with something."

"Okay I better go before she starts hounding me." Malia scoffed rolling her eyes.

"You should," Theo smiled before gripping her chin and kissing her softly.

Malia smiled once more at him before walking out. Stiles had to face the facts. She was happy and Theo was the source of her happiness.

"So you two-"

"I was trying to give you a heads up back there man. I know it's not exactly the most ideal news to hear when you're just-"

"It's fine Theo. Just keep making her smile okay?"

"Always."

"Good," Stiles smiled bitterly as he tried the dip Malia and Theo had gone to such lengths to get.

He tried his hardest not to gag and Theo only chuckled.

"It's a bit of an acquired taste but she loves it so I do too."

"So because she loves it you have to love it?"

"Not exactly," Theo grinned before whispering. _"When you love someone,_ you try your hardest to become whatever they want you to be; and most times you don't mind, change is welcome. That's human nature I guess, to want to change the people you love. Malia's not human... She doesn't try to change me. But she makes me want to change, to be better for her and I'll never try to change her."

Stiles didn't want to admit it but Theo sounded like a better boyfriend than he did in that moment. If that was the case then he'd better get used to the searing pain in his chest every time he saw them together.


End file.
